Cherry Love
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Yami got a new job at an ice cream store and is having a problem with his new crush at school. One day a mystery guy shows up ordering a sundae with cherry on top and gave Yami some good advices and eventually he became Yami's favourite customer. Y/YM
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Love~

[CHAPTER ONE]

"You're late…" The old man mumbled as he threw an apron in my face. My name is Yami Sennen, nineteen years old and I go to Domino High. I am trying to earn money to buy a car and my mom introduced me to work at this ice-cream shop that was close to my school.

"Sorry, I got held up at school." I replied as I tied the apron on. If I didn't get paid, I would never wear this hideous thing. It was bright pink with a bowl of ice-cream decorated with sprinkles and a cherry on the top of it.

"You made me miss ten minutes of my naptime so you will have to stay back ten minutes more." He said as he walked into the backroom before he glared at me again, "Do not disturb me or I'll kill you." And the door was shut. How ironic that an ice-cream store was owned by a grumpy old man.

Time went by as customers came in, I served them, they paid and left. It went on and on and I was sort of hoping that I could get the heck out of here. When there are no customers in store I would usually daydream about my life, school, my friends and…..Anzu. She was this girl at school that I kind of like. But I wasn't exactly sure how to ask her out on a date yet.

"Excuse me?" A soft, shy voice called me and I looked over the counter to see a very short cute boy that incredibly resembles me. We both have tri-coloured star-shaped hair and his amethyst just sparked innocence. His mouth lifted into a charming smile as he leaned forward.

"Welcome to Kame Ice Cream, how may I help you?"

"Could I get…." He tapped his chin with his left index finger as his eyes flew across the menu, "A strawberry sundae." He said as his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. I couldn't help but smile at him. He reminded me of a naïve child. I turned around to gather the necessary ingredients. "Wait! Umm…could you please put a cherry on top as well?" He asked suddenly.

I nodded my head and made his sundae. I couldn't help but notice that he was watching me with an excited glean in his eyes which kind of made me kind of nervous. Not only I was interest in girls but guys as well and this boy was really cute.

"Okay, here you go." I slid the sundae in front of him before I reached back and grabbed a cherry and dropped it on top. His smile widens and his eyes brighten once again. I gave him his spoon and leaned against the counter as I watched him eat. Every time he scooped ice cream into his mouth, his smile would get bigger. Could ice cream really make a person that happy?

"So…..how are you?" He asked me and I was shocked with the sudden question. Usually customers don't exactly sit down and have a conversation with me.

"Err….good." I answered awkwardly.

The boy nodded his head eating another scoop, "How long have you been working here?"

"A few days."

"Ooohhh…that makes sense," He chuckled, "I can taste it in the ice cream."

"Hey! Is that an insult to my sundae-making skills?" I pouted.

The boy grinned. "Well…I guess you should be fairly good since the old man actually hired you. That man is so stingy. Where is he now?"

"Sleeping in the back" I answered, rolling my eyes.

He laughed, "That old man is so lazy."

I raised an eyebrow, "You know him?" I asked.

"Yup. I know him practical all my life. Always ate his ice cream." He replied, "Even though it is expensive. Six dollars for a sundae?"

"I don't decide the prices." I explained.

The boy grinned again, "He's a greedy old man."

I nodded as my eyes wandered around. What was I doing? Standing here and talking to a stranger? Sure, he was nice and cute but we didn't know each other.

"Your eyes seem distracted…." The boy said as he was staring me and studying my face, "You're thinking about someone." I gaped in shock. Was my face that readable? He laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. So let me guess. Hmm….either you like this person and you don't know what to say to them or you like them and can't stop thinking about them."

I scratched my head, "A little bit of both. How do you know?"

"Just a little gift I've got. I can see it in your eyes and your face expression." He answered with an innocent smile.

"Amazing gift" I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Well, there's no reason to be nervous. You seem like a nice guy. Just be yourself and they will like you." He said and winked at me.

My lips curled into a smile. Although it was weird talking to an utter stranger about my love life, I knew he was right. "You're really something, aren't you?"

"People say that all the time…" He lifted the cherry and popped it into his mouth and tossed the stem away and gave me a thumb up, "That was yummy. Thanks." He reached into his pocket and placed the money on the counter before he got up from his chair and left the shop.

I looked at the money. He had left a twenty dollar bill on the counter. That was a fourteen dollar tip. I grinned reaching for the money, hoping the boy would come back soon.

* * *

><p>Monkey Girl: HELLLOOOO! x) This is going to be a new short story from me ^^ keke. So hope you all enjoy chapter one. May be a little short but it's the beginning and I will probably write a bit longer next time xD.<p>

And for all my other stories, I will try to update soon when I stop being lazy ^^" hee hee...

ENJOY~


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Love~

[CHAPTER TWO]

Three days later….

I walked into the ice cream shop with a foolish grin on my face. Well, wouldn't you grin if you just had the girl you've been crushing on confess to you and ask you out? Anzu walked up to me while I was heading to my last class of the day and confessed that she had been having feelings for me and asked me to join her on a date this Saturday. Of course, I said yes.

So now I am Anzu's boyfriend.

Life is good.

"You're late again." The old man snapped as I appeared in his sight. He threw an apron in my face. This exact thing happened yesterday, the day before that and many days before that.

"Sorry" I apologised but this time I didn't bother to give a reason why. I tied the apron on and leaned against the counter, waiting for the customers.

"Kids today! So irresponsible! When I was your age even if I was five seconds late, I would've had to mop the floors and clean the bathroom!" The old man complained as he walked into the backroom to rest. "I'm telling you, one day, all the kids will team up and corrupt this world dow-" I kicked the door closed so I wouldn't have to hear any more of my boss's crazy rambling.

Customers once again came in, I served them and then they left after paying me. It went in a cycle and sooner I was practically falling asleep. It was around seven pm which most people were probably having dinner. I pulled a stool up and sat down as I leaned my head on the counter next to the cash register and closed my eyes. My mind wandered from schoolwork, Anzu and the chores I had to do today. I had to sweep the garage and stop at the grocery store to buy my mom some cherries-

The cute sundae boy appeared in my mind.

"With a cherry on top?" The sentence repeated in my head. Why was I thinking of him? I had a girlfriend, who he advised me about….okay, I don't even know his name and I'm thinking about him. I guess I should learn his name, just for friendly purposes.

"Sleeping on the job?" I opened my eyes and saw that very same face and smile about three inches from my face. Because I was human with normal human reactions, I got freaked out and fell back, landing on the floor.

He burst out laughing, "Nice, you're so coordinated!"

I glared at him as I stood up, "I'm sorry but if you're going to make a disturbance, please leave the store."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair, "Okay, okay, sorry but that was hilarious. I knew today was a good day to come!" He grinned.

"Haha, it was hysterical." I muttered sarcastically, "Do you do this regularly? Appear in people's faces and scare the wits out of them?"

"It's your own fault for sleeping on the job, so whatever." He shook it off, "Okay, let's start over." He jumped off his chair and walked out the door. I watched as he came back inside and sat down on the same chair.

"Hey again" I said.

"Hey, could I get a-"

"Chocolate sundae?" I cut him off. He looked at me questioningly.

But then he smiled and nodded his head, "Yup."

"It will be my pleasure." I flashed him my killer smile and he just laughed.

"Wait, could you also put a cherry on top?"

"Always will." I answered and with that I turned around and began working. This time, I took my time making sure to make the best sundae I could make for him. After I finished the ice cream and whipped cream, I turned around and placed the sundae in front of him. I grabbed a cherry and dropped it on top, "Enjoy."

"Oh, I will!" He laughed and took his spoon, prepared to dig into his ice cream. I watched him eat as he savoured every mouthful and it was really cute. "Why are you staring at me?" He questioned in a suspicious tone.

I shook my head grinning, "It's just….you really like ice cream that much?"

"Oh of course! It reminds me of my childhood, of those days I would just lounge around eating ice cream." He explained and let out a dreamy sigh. "Those were the good days….."

"Wow…." I chuckled lightly and sat down the stool from before, "By the way, I never got your name."

"I'm Yuugi." He smiled after taking the spoon out from his mouth.

"…"

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me outraged that I was snickering, "Yuugi is a nice name!"

"If it is a name."

"It is a name."

I tried to stop from laughing anymore because I was sure that Yuugi would pounce on me any moment, "Right." I said.

"And what is your name then?" Yuugi pouted.

"Yami."

"…I can't find anything wrong with that name."

"Exactly" I smirked at him and stuck out my tongue, "I win the battle of the names."

"Yeah, whatever, nice to meet you." He mumbled as he continued eating. We started talking, as if we had known each other for more than a few days. I learned that he was a university student (like me), living in the city all his life and no matter what his problem was, he could always eat a cup of ice cream and he would find the solution. He was a mature adult but at the same time, he was a kid. He lifted up the cherry and popped it into his mouth, smiling and gave me a thumb-up, "That was yummier than the last time. Good job, you're improving."

"Yay….?" I said.

Yuugi chuckled and slapped the money onto the counter, "Bye." He announced.

I smiled and waved goodbye before I suddenly remember something, "Oh wait!" I called out and he stopped and turned around giving me a confuse face. "Your advice worked. Thanks."

He blinked his eyes, "Ah…no problem. I love to help people….what advice?"

"About the girl I like. She asked me out today." I informed him.

His happy smile fell into a thin line, "Oh, no problem."

"Hope to see you again." I added and he gave a weak, half-smiled and walked out of the door. I looked at the money, a twenty and a five. He was awesome.

[~]

A few weeks later, Yuugi came every two days, we chatted and we laughed. I loved to talk to him because he was probably the only person I could talk to that had an impartial point of view. He didn't judge me and I liked that. As for me and Anzu, we were doing fine until one day…

I tapped my fingers along the counter as I watched the clock tick away, hoping that eight-thirty would come already so I could go home and sleep. I sighed and looked at the calendar on my cell phone. It was exactly two days since I had last seen Yuugi and I was hoping that he was coming today. I heard the bell ring, meaning someone had entered the shop. I looked with a hopeful expression, expecting to see Yuugi.

It was just Anzu.

I mean it's Anzu!

She gave me her perky smile and bounced over, "Hi, Yami."

"Hey Anzu, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I shall visit my boyfriend in his working environment." She looked around, "This is such a cute shop!"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just waiting for my shift to be over."

"Would you make me ice cream?" She asked hopefully.

"Would you pay me?"

"No….."

"Then nope." I answered.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "You're mean Yami."

The bell rang again and I looked over to see that face I had been waiting for. Yuugi stood about a few feet from the door. He smiled as he saw me but as his eyes further looked through the room, his smile faded.

"Hi Yuugi" I greeted him.

"You know him?" Anzu asked and I nodded.

Yuugi slowly walked over, "Hi Yami…." He looked at Anzu, feeling lost and awkward.

"Oh, this is Anzu, my girlfriend." I introduced, "Anzu, this is my friend Yuugi."

Anzu gave out a fake smile and waved, "Hi."

Yuugi waved back and turned to me, "So this is the girl you've been telling me about." He grinned.

"Yami talks about me?" Anzu's eyes widen and blushed.

I shrugged. The only time I really talked about her was probably the very first time Yuugi came.

"Yeah, every time I come here, he got something to say about you." Yuugi clearly lied, probably trying to ease the tension between him and Anzu.

"Aww…thanks." She gave me a loving smile, "Well, I should probably get going. Bye." She slowly got up and walked away.

"So the usual?" I asked Yuugi as soon as Anzu was near the door.

"With a cherry on top." Yuugi added.

"Got it." I finished making the sundae and dropped the cherry on top, "So what do you think about Anzu?" I asked handing him the ice cream.

"Oh, she's pretty. I see what you liked about her." Yuugi answered firmly.

I sense the caution in his voice and raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?" He lifted the corner of his mouth to give me what was a pitiful excuse of a smile. I watched him again as he ate. Usually, his face would get happier and happier with every bite but today, it seemed that he was down. "What's wrong? Can't you tell me? Aren't we friends?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath, "It's complicated. I'll tell you about it another day, after I figure things out." I nodded and quit pursuing the subject further, knowing he was uncomfortable. Yuugi finished his ice cream, faster than usual and ate the cherry as well. Placing money on the counter, he gave out a weak smile and nodded. "That was good, well, I've got to go now. Bye, Yami."

"Bye…" I whispered as he walked out the door without another word. I looked at the money, a fifteen dollar note. Something definitely was bothering him.

* * *

><p>And here you go readers, chapter two ^^<p>

Special thanks to the following readers for reviewing: Black Cherry Bomb, Lily887787, s2Teennovelist, Singingstar09, yugixyamiyaoilover and lastly wintercat.0501.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry Love~

[CHAPTER THREE]

[Yami]

I was walking beside Anzu dropping her off at her house before I had to head back to work. It was dead silence between us and a lot was on my mind as well when I remembered the conversation I had with my mates during lunch.

"_Hey Yami! How is the money coming dude?" Bakura asked me as I sat down beside him with my tray of food. _

"_Half way now…" I answered and I slap Marik's hands away when he tried to steal my food, "Eat you own!" I glared at him._

_Marik pouted and lazily lean back from his seat, "Anyway…are you still going out with that cheerleader?"_

_I stopped taking a bite from my sandwich, "Yeah….why?" _

"_We never see you and that girl anymore, but I kept seeing that girl with Duke." Marik explained._

_I raised my eyebrow and shrugged, "She's allowed to have friends…." I told him._

"_Err…Yami, that girl and Duke seemed really close." Bakura added, "Maybe you should go and talk to her something. It will be an ass if she has been cheating you this whole time." _

It was true that I had hardly spent time with Anzu since she and Yuugi met. Then I got a little freaked out. Usually, if someone told you that your girlfriend could be leaving you, you'd be heartbroken. But I wasn't that worried at all.

I reached Anzu's house. She stood in front of her door not moving before she sighed and turned around to meet me. "Let's break up, Yami." She said.

"Why?" I asked since that was automatically come out of my mouth without even thinking, "I'm sorry I haven't spent any time with you but I've been working all week."

"And talking to Yuugi?"

"Huh?"

She scoffed and turned to me, "Don't act dumb. I saw your smile. I saw that look on your face. I saw everything. I saw how you look at Yuugi. You like him."

"What are you talking about? He's my friend!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "No, he's more than that to you. It's just me. I've been blocking your way to asking him out. Don't worry; I won't stand in your way anymore."

"So you're really breaking up with me?"

"Yes, goodbye Yami." She whispered and walked into her house closing the door between us. I stared at the door before I began to walk toward the ice cream shop. I was a little scared. Not because of what Anzu said but because of what I felt. Usually, when someone breaks up with you, you'd feel depressed and just heartbroken. You'd be in denial about it and refuse to accept it. I was not.

I was sad, but not depressed.

I was hurt, but not heartbroken. Why?

I entered the shop, and grabbed my apron without a word to the old man. I couldn't hear what he was yelling to me about, but I just nodded along. Why hadn't I been heartbroken when Anzu left me? I sat and thought about it. I made ice cream and thought about it. With everything I did, I thought about why I didn't feel a little more saddened?

I really needed Yuugi right now.

His smile.

His encouraging words.

His mature yet child-like personality.

His love of ice cream.

That's when I realised it that Anzu had been right. All this time, I had been unconsciously falling for Yuugi.

The bell rang and I looked up immediately at the sound of the bell, hoping to see Yuugi walk through those doors with that happy smile on his face and bounce in his step. But it wasn't and my head dropped again. This went on for a while and my head automatically flew up whenever the ball rang but it was never Yuugi. It was always someone else. I hadn't seen him for at least three weeks now. It had been three weeks since I actually talked to someone. It had been three weeks since I hear someone ask me, "With a cherry on top?"

"Pretty please, could you come back one last time, Yuugi? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I whispered quietly.

[~]

"Yo, dude. What's up?" Bakura questioned, punching my shoulder in a friendly manner. I shrugged and continued to type on my laptop. Bakura, Marik and I were sitting at our usual table at lunchtime. Bakura was spinning a basketball on his finger and Marik was texting to his boyfriend.

Marik turned towards me, "Yami, is this about Anzu? You guys broke up about a week ago. Are you still not over it?"

"I'm fine about the Anzu's situation." I answered truthfully, not removing my eyes from the laptop screen.

"Then why have you been kind of dead this week?" Bakura said, "I mean, all you do is come to school, go to work and then go home."

I gave out a fake chuckle, "Shouldn't a university student do that?" I pointed out trying to avoid talking about my feelings.

Bakura placed his hand on my shoulder, "Dude, college is the time where you're free from your parents. School is important but you have to have some fun too!" He explained.

"Fluffy is right Yami." Marik ignored the comment Bakura gave him for calling him fluffy, "You need to go out and have some fun. In fact, let's all go out and have fun!" He suggested it, "My boyfriend and his friends decided to watch a movie tomorrow and after head the arcade, we should all go together."

"Awesome. Then it's settle. The three of us crashing their group outing." Bakura laughed and Marik rolled his eyes. I sighed and reluctantly agreed because I didn't want these two breathing down my neck all day long.

[~]

"Yami, you're early today…." The old man said as I entered the ice cream shop, "In fact you've been early every day this week."

"Yeah, I thought I'd finally clean up my act," I replied as I walked behind the counter and picked up my apron, "It's time to act responsible."

"You're not getting a raise." He mumbled, walking back into his room to get some rest. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door with that hope in my heart that Yuugi would actually show up today. It had been four weeks. Four weeks since I saw that face. Four weeks since I heard that voice.

"He hasn't been here in weeks…did something happen or did he just forgot about me?" I asked myself out lout as I stared out the window of the ice cream shop right before it was about to close. I flipped the close sign on and left the store after locking the door. Wandering down the street I see couples walked hand in hand and side by side together making my frustrations grow further. Why couldn't that be me and Yuugi? Anzu and I had once been like that but that was the past.

Now I was left alone because the one guy I had truly wanted had just disappeared from my life.

[Yuugi]

"Hey Yuugi, want to go and get something to eat?" Ryou Bakura one of my best friends in school asked me as I met him along the way out of my class.

I shook my head, not really feeling the mood to do anything than go home and study, "No thanks, I think I'll just go home and finish up my homework," I answered him, "I probably should study too."

"You sure? We can get some ice cream afterwards. My treat as well…." Ryou offered happily knowing that ice cream was my weakness. I usually could never refuse it when someone offered me free ice cream.

However this time, I had no problem refusing even that, "No thanks, I'll just go home."

"Huh?" The shock Ryou gently grabbed my arm and pulled me aside, "There is something wrong, right Yuugi? I mean, you could never refuse ice cream! What's wrong? You can tell me, it will make you feel better…." He said in a worried tone looking at me with his concern eyes.

I gave a weak smile and shook my head. It was pointless to drag Ryou into my love life problems. "It's really nothing Ryou. It's just more….of my own problems."

"Yuugi, you better tell me your problem now or else I force it out of you." He warned and he wasn't kidding because Ryou can be very persuasive when he wants to be which scared me and Malik very much.

I opened my mouth to respond when my other best friend Malik Ishtar appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and another around Ryou's, "Guess what? Me and Marik planned a group hang out and I'm inviting you guys along as well. We are going to watch the new horror movie you guys were dying to watch since last week and after that we hit the arcade." He explained grinning at me and Ryou like a little kid.

Ryou nodded his head smiling at me especially, "That sounds like a good plan Malik and I heard the guys in Marik's school are cute as well." He winked at me.

"You both have to come ok? Please? I don't want to be the outsider between Marik and his friends." Malik gave us his puppy eyes and I sighed, already regretted of teaching him the technique since I was like the ultimate doom and master of puppy eyes.

"Fine." I agreed, "I'll see you guys later. I've got stuff to do now." I gave them both a hug and a goodbye and hurried away.

The streets in Japan were crowded with people of all ages and sizes walking different ways to get to different destinations. I was one in the huge sea of people. I considered taking a taxi but there was the traffic problem. So I decided to walk home. I pulled my school bag up to keep it from sliding down further. I kept my feet moving at a decent pace behind the woman with a stroller in front of me.

Suddenly I looked up and saw a face that I was scared to see. Yami was standing there, tapping his finger on the cart and looking around bored. My breath caught in my throat and I froze. I swallowed and closed my eyes for five seconds. As I opened them again, I realised that I had not seen Yami there but instead it was a middle-age man. I chuckled and let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see Yami. It was just that I couldn't see Yami. Because I quickly learned that I was beginning to fall for him but he had a girlfriend and he was happy with Anzu. The more I saw him, the more I fell. The more I fell, the more I realised that he belonged to her.

"Sir, may I help you?"

I looked up at the middle-age ice cream vendor. "Ummm…." I looked at the ice cream sign. The last time I had ice cream was that last time at Kame Ice cream. It had been nearly four weeks since, "Could I get a chocolate ice cream cone?"

The man smiled and nodded. He quickly set to work and whipped up a chocolate ice cream for me to eat. I gave him the money and walked away with my favourite dessert in a cone. This would be the first ice cream I've had for a while that wasn't prepared by Yami. I lifted it to my mouth and licked it once, expecting to taste that sweet cocoa on my tongue.

It was bitter.

I stopped in surprise and licked it again. There was the same bitter taste. It made me cringe and lose my want to eat. I reluctantly finished the ice cream because I had been taught now to let food go to waste.

Ice cream, the one thing that had always comforted me since I was young was just a bitter taste to my tongue.

All because of Yami.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter three x)<p>

Thanks to the following readers: wintercat.0501, Singingstar09, yugixyamiyaoilover, TheMysticalQ, Black Cherry Bomb, s2Teennovelist, BettyBest2, Hiei Dragon Girl, Spindlegal and lastly EqyptsBlackRose. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry Love~

[CHAPTER FOUR]

[Yami]

I have my hands in my pockets as I followed along Bakura and Marik into the cinema. They were pretty much excited to see the new horror movie and hurriedly drag me near the entrance. "Guys….stop pulling my shirt…." I complained trying to get their grip of me.

"Then hurry up and stop sulking!" Bakura shouted, "Movie is going to start soon!" I rolled my eyes. There were at least ten minutes of the ads before the movie start.

"Marik." A voice called out and I turned around to see a look alike of Marik walking toward us.

"Baby!" Marik grinned, kissing the boy on the cheek before wrapping his arms possessively around the boy's waist, "Guys, meet my boyfriend Malik and baby these are my two best friends, Yami and Bakura." We all exchange our greeting.

"My friends are already inside, saving seats for us. Let's go!" Malik smiled taking a hold of his boyfriend's hand and leading us toward the cinema room. Before the lights dim, I noticed Anzu was sitting beside her girlfriends watching the same movie as well. She noticed me and gave me a small smile and I nodded my head back.

"Malik, over here!" Another male voice cried. I looked around for the sign of the voice through the dim light. It was a boy, standing on a chair and waving frantically. I could tell he have similar hair to Bakura with those long fluffy white hair. I followed Bakura's lead as we made it up to the stairs to meet the boy.

Malik shook his head smiling, "Everyone, this is Ryou." He introduced, "And that's….dude, Ryou get out of the way!" That's when I realised that Ryou had been blocking my view of someone. Someone I hadn't seen in four weeks. Someone who I needed to see. Ryou sat down in his seat with a pout and beside him was Yuugi. Sitting with his legs crossed and dressed in a pair of jean with a cute black and white stripe shirt, he turned to face me. His eyes widen. Several emotions rushed across me. Relieved that he was okay, happy that I was able to see him again, nervous because I had just realised my true feelings for him and curious to why he had suddenly disappeared for four weeks.

"This is Yuugi." Malik said. Yuugi gave a weak little wave and shrunk down into his seat. He adverted his eyes downward and stared at the ground. I did not remove my eyes from him, even as I sat down next to Bakura on the edge of the row.

He looked up from his seat and saw me. His eyes seemed….happy yet in pain at the same time. I raised my eyebrow and mouthed, "What's wrong?" He shook his head and turned towards the screen. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't talk to me with all these people here and decided to just watch the movie.

A chuckle came from Ryou, "Rebecca is behind us and she is staring at you Yuugi. And you say you don't like her." My heart dropped and I turned too looked at Yuugi whose eyes still stayed on the ground.

"Uhh….I'm going to go to the bathroom." He said to his friends, speaking for the first time tonight. He got up and walked up the stairs to get to the bathroom. I sighed and turned back towards the screen, determined to keep my mind off Yuugi for the rest of the night.

[Anzu]

"I'm going to the bathroom ladies." I told the girls, placing down the popcorns.

"Hurry back, the good part is going to start soon." My best friend said. I nodded my head and bounced off towards the exit to find the bathroom. I spotted the sign that read 'LADIES' in the distance. I smiled and skipped over towards the direction and saw someone who I thought I'd never see again coming out of the male toilet. Yuugi was standing no less than 6 feet away from me.

"Anzu" He whispered softly.

"Hi…Yuugi." I gave a perky grin, trying to make the situation as less awkward as possible. I mean, how would you greet your ex-boyfriend's crush?

I remembered the first time I saw him. I noticed that Yami's smile doubled in size as he walked through the doors of the ice cream shop. I noticed how Yami's eyes lit up when he spoke. I saw how Yami paid so much attention to him. It made me jealous. And what made it worse was that he was so perfect. He was beautiful, sweet and just seemed more than perfect for Yami. That led to me breaking up with him for good so Yami could go be with him.

"Hi."

"So talk to Yami lately?" I asked him. I expected that Yami would go be with Yuugi immediately after I broke up with him.

"Uhh, actually, I haven't talked to him for about four weeks now." Yuugi answered, playing with his fingers.

I looked surprised, "Huh?

"I mean, he's your boyfriend so-"

"We broke up though." I said simply and his jaw dropped. I chuckled at his amusing reaction, "About four weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm….I'm sorry to hear that." Yuugi said but I saw his dull eyes light up with relief and joy, "I'll talk to you later." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Yuugi. I think you should know that I broke up with Yami…because…of you." I stopped him. He froze in place and turned back towards me.

"What?"

"Oh, come one. I thought a bright boy like you would catch on. Yami likes you. He did like me, and I liked him but once I saw how he looked and talked to you, I realised that he liked you more. So I broke up with him so he could go be with you. Because that's what he really wanted." I explained to him, "And now I know that you liked him too."

He didn't answer. He was just thinking and slowly walked away. I sighed, as if a huge burden had been lifted off my chest. I did what I could do and now it was up to Yuugi and Yami.

[Yami]

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Malik, Ryou and Marik screamed at the end of the film. I chuckled and turned towards the side to see if Yuugi had come back yet. Once again, his seat was empty.

Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Hello? Hey Yuugi. Yeah, we just finish. Where are you? Oh, okay. Get some rest. Bye."

"What was that?" Malik asked.

"Yuugi said he wasn't feeling well and went home." Ryou said. Immediately I felt an urge to ask how he was but I restrained myself to keep from sounding strange.

We went out to eat afterwards. Marik and Malik were paying for the meal. Bakura and Ryou ordered more than enough food just to piss them off. I silently sat next to Bakura and ate my food, my thoughts locked on Yuugi.

"Here's you desert, Yami." Marik said, sliding a bowl towards me. I looked up and saw a chocolate sundae in front of me, the cherry sitting perfectly on top.

I smiled, remembering Yuugi's smile as he ate and his shining eyes as he saw the ice cream. I picked up my spoon and scooped some ice cream. I placed it into my mouth and felt the taste. It was sweet for a second, and then turned bitter. I sighed and placed down my spoon, losing my appetite instantly. I grabbed the cherry and popped it into my mouth, enjoying the temporary sweetness.

[~]

I stood there, wiping off the tables and placing chairs up. It was closing time, and I was ready to go home and just sleep.

The bell rang from the door.

"Sorry, we're close." I said over my shoulder as I prepared to take off my apron, "Come back tomorrow."

"Can't I stay? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

My heart leapt into my throat at the moment. I spun around and there he was. He had that bright smile, that gleam in his eyes and that excited spring in his step. "Hey, Yami."

"Yuugi."

* * *

><p>This chapter may be a little shorter this time ^^".<p>

Anyway, next chapter will be the last one as well guys x)

And thanks to everyone who review: s2Teennovelist, Hiei Dragon Girl, Singingstar09, Sezthekitty, Spindlegal, darkelf777, wintercat.0501, FangandIggyRule, yugiohgirlkasha516, yugixyamiyaoilover, EygptsBlackRose, Black Cherry Bomb and lastly vampmuffin.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry Love~

[CHAPTER FIVE]

The atmosphere was awkward.

Yami was somewhat relieved to see him finally back within his sight. He had a feeling that Yuugi had been avoiding him, though he wasn't sure why he would purposely try to do so. Even at the movie, Yuugi didn't show any sign to reach out and speak to him after he had mysteriously disappeared from his life for several weeks.

Now he was back, standing right in front of the door. Yuugi bit his lip and waved to him. "Hey, Yami" He repeated as he took baby steps toward him, "How's life going…..?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Yami replied, "Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long. And even at the movie, you wouldn't speak to me. What happened?"

Yuugi looked at the ground as if he was preparing what he was going to say, "I'll explain everything…if you make me a free sundae!" He tried to smile.

Yami gave a dry chuckle, "Seriously? You expect me to make you a free sundae? Sorry, but we're closed."

"Fine, I'll pay you. I just really want a sundae right now."

Yami sighed, unable to further refuse him and walked over towards the counter. Then Yami began to make the ice cream sweet for Yuugi. He sat there, a small smile on his face and waited patiently for Yami to finish. Just like before he disappeared. "So where have you been these past few weeks?" Yami asked, finally breaking the ice.

"I had to think." Yuugi answered with a sigh.

"Think? Think about what?"

Yuugi didn't answer, keeping his gaze downward and his hands tapping. Yami rolled his eyes and topped the sundae with a cherry, just as always. "You remembered" Yuugi laughed softly as he watched.

"How could I forget? You're known as the cherry boy to me," Yami teased as he set the treat in front of him, "So what's up?"

Yuugi sighed again, "Well, let me first tell you a story…."

[~]

"_Yami likes you, Yami likes you, Yami likes you" Anzu's voice kept repeating and repeating in his mind. It wouldn't give him a moment to rest, nor did it seem like it was going to stop. He was so confused and he didn't know if he could go and face Yami again. _

_Yuugi wandered towards the exit of their school and didn't stop walking until he was on the street of his grandfather's shop. Then he remembered his friends. He had never been so thankful that he had a cellular phone as he dialed Ryou's number. It rang three times before Ryou finally picked up, "Hello?"_

"_Hey Ryou, how was the movie?"_

"_Hey Yuugi, the movie had just finish. Where are you?"_

"_I've got a headache so I'm on my way home. Why don't you and Malik go ahead without me?" He informed Ryou._

"_Oh, okay. Get some rest. Bye." He said before hanging up. Then Yuugi opened the door to the kame ice cream shop. _

_The bell rang, signalling his arrival. The old man glanced up from his work and then raised an eyebrow when Yuugi stepped into the shop. "Boy? What are you doing here?" The old man snapped. Yuugi shrugged. He finished serving his latest customer and then walked over to Yuugi. "What brings you to my shop? That boy's not here this time. He took the day off to go to some stupid movie. Kids and their entertainment! Back in my day, what you did for entertainment was picked grass from the fields and the ones that don't look poisonous, you cook and you eat!"_

"_Okay, I get it." Yuugi stopped the man before he continued in his long lecture about how today's society was so spoiled. _

"_So what do you want? No free ice cream, I don't care if you are flesh and blood." The old man said, "If you eat here, you pay money."_

"_Grandpa, you're so cheap." Yuugi rolled his eyes and took a seat at the counter, where he usually sat when he came to the shop._

"_No, I am a smart business man. You cannot fool me with your innocent expression and such. If I offered you free ice cream, you'd eat up all my supplies within a week!" Grandpa complained as he walked back behind the counter, "So why aren't you at school? You realise I paid for half of your school tuition? You should be at school, earning my money back!"_

_Yuugi pouted, "I don't have classes today." He told his cheap grandpa, "Grandpa, I need to talk to you."_

"_Oh, joy. My grandson wants to speak to his old grandpa." He said sarcastically. "Would you like to sit on my lap as well? You haven't gained any weight, have you?" _

"_Grandpa, the last time I sat in your lap was when I was seven…and I'm nineteen now!" _

"_What! Since when?"_

"_My birthday...you were there. You made me an ice cream cake…it was chocolate flavoured." Yuugi reminded him. The old man stared at him like he was crazy, "Never mind." He breathed out, remembering that his grandpa was still absent-minded, cheap and sarcastic old man._

"_Okay, so what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you."_

"_Well, why didn't you say so? What's on your mind, boy?" Grandpa said._

_Yuugi waved off his grandpa's ignorance and opened his mouth, "You know you're always the person I turn to when I'm having problems-"_

"_Enough with the suck up. Just tell me your problem before I kick you out for not buying something."_

"_Fine, I've been really confused lately. There's this guy-"_

_"Oh, come on! Not some over-dramatic, cliched teenage love conflicts!" He cut him off. "I am seventy-six years old and I am still able to walk around, work and yell at my family members. I've lived through wars, I've lived through poverty and I've lived through two car accidents. And you dare ask me about your stupid love problems? You know, when I was a boy, we just married whoever our parents picked! You know, I didn't meet your grandmother until the day we got married." _

_Yuugi groaned and laid his head on his arms, "Grandpa, you were with grandma for fifty-eight years, you must've at least been able to tolerate her."_

_Grandpa's face turned soft at that moment upon remembering his deceased wife. "She was annoying, sour and short-tempered. She drove me insane and you don't know how many times I wanted to leave her."_

"_Then why didn't you? You stuck with her until then end…." Yuugi asked, lifting his head up from his arm. Grandpa stared at his young grandson for a moment and then opened his mouth._

"_A few years after we had our first child, I fell ill of the flu. I was so weak. I could barely get out of bed. But your grandma never left my bedside. That's when I saw a new side of her that she had never shown to anyone. Her caring side," His voice was gentle and took on a new vulnerable tone Yuugi had never heard his grandpa speak like at all, "It grew from an admiration to a fondness and on and on. Though we argued nonstop every day, every time I thought about leaving, I never did."_

_Yuugi smiled. His grandpa had never shared such a story with anyone before. "Grandpa, that's really sweet." _

"_Yeah, yeah, don't tell anyone I said that. Anyway, so I believe your problem would be you like a person but you don't know what to do?" He asked._

_Yuugi nodded slowly, "How did you know?"_

"_Yuugi, I fathered a son and five girls. I think I know a thing about love problems. So what's the story?"_

"_Well, he and I have been friends for a while and we basically spoke to each other a lot. I never thought I liked him, until I met his girlfriend. I just got so jealous of her that it scares me. So I just started to avoid him." Yuugi explained. His grandpa nodded along as he dug in his pocket for pocket change, "Then today, I went to a movie and I saw him there. I panicked, rushed to the bathroom where I met up with his girlfriend-"_

"_Oh no, you didn't kill the girl, did you?" He interrupted with a horrified face, "Did you at least destroy evidence?"_

"_No, you crazy old man!" Yuugi exclaimed, "I talked to her. She told me that she and he broke up…because of me."_

"_Oh, okay. So go be with the boy." His grandpa said as if there was nothing else to it. Yuugi's jaw dropped. As wise as his grandfather may claim to be, he could sometimes not understand the whole picture._

"_I can't just be with him! I mean, think about it!"_

"_Yuugi, if you like this boy and he supposedly like you then go be with him. It's not rocket science." He told him, his voice returning to that gruff and grumpy sound he usually spoke with._

"_It's more complicated than that. What if she's lying to me? And I've been avoiding him for like weeks. How am I supposed to just magically appear and say 'I like you', would you like to go out with me?"_

"_You're making this harder than it really is. Just talk to him." Grandpa said, "Kids today, they've got all the technology in the world, computers, televisions, cell phones and all these other electronic junk yet they can't even figure out a simple problem like this. I'm telling you, it's the 'rap' music! Wait, it's not even considered music…."_

"_Grandpa…." Yuugi whined._

"_What? Talk to the dang boy. Now are you going to buy something or what?"_

_Yuugi sighed and looked up at the menu. The sensitive and wise grandpa that he had just been talking to was gone, and the usual grumpy and cheap man was back. "Give me a soda." Yuugi said._

"_Don't know why you kids drink that stuff. It's water with flavour, salt and bubbles!" He complained as he walked towards the soda machine. Yuugi smiled and sighed. Though simple, his grandpa just gave him great advice._

[~]

Yami rose an eyebrow, "So do I know this guy?" After hearing Yuugi tell the story, he had basically assumed it was him Yuugi was speaking of, but so he wouldn't appear conceited, he asked.

"Yes, you do." Yuugi answered. "I think we both know who the guy is." Yami gave a cheeky and shy grin.

"So what does that mean for…for you and me?" Yami asked him, looking in Yuugi's eyes.

Yuugi smiled. "You know, after my grandpa gave me such great advice, I knew I had to clear the air with Anzu."

"You…you went to see my ex-girlfriend?" Yuugi nodded.

[~]

_Yuugi walked around the cinema store, hoping to find Anzu. He spotted her with a couple of her friends. They seem to be heading off. He quickly ran to Anzu and her group, "Anzu…" He spoke and all the girls stared at him with surprise. Some were muttering how cute he was under their breath. _

"_Yuugi, what brings you here?" Anzu asked._

"_I wanted to talk. Would you like to get some coffee with me?" Yuugi asked her. _

_Anzu slowly nodded and parted with her friends, "Okay." She grabbed her bag and followed Yuugi out of the cinema. They went to a small coffee shop a block away from his school. They sat down at an outside table and ordered their drinks. Yuugi ordered a white mocha drink while Anzu got a cinnamon coffee . "So, why did you want to speak to me?" Anzu asked, getting straight to the point._

_Yuugi smiled, "I first would like to apologise for the way I acted at the cinema. I was very rude so I am sorry for that."_

_Anzu nodded, though she didn't agree that Yuugi was being rude, "It's okay. I think I was being sort of rude as well."_

"_I had to think about what you told me, you told me that Yami liked me." Yuugi sighed, "How did you know this? Because of the way he looked at me? The way he spoke to me?"_

"_It was an instinctive feeling I felt," Anzu explained, "Something told me that he liked you so much more than he liked me. It's just he didn't know it. Yami can be slow at times."_

_Yuugi laughed lightly, "I agree with that. So because your instincts told you that Yami had feelings for me, you broke with him. What if you were wrong?"_

_Anzu shook her head, "I know for a fact that I was right. When I broke up with him, all he asked was 'why' and he didn't look teary-eyed or anything. Just surprised." She glanced up at Yuugi to see his reaction. Yuugi simply stared thoughtfully at the drink before him. Anzu continued, "He never spoke to me, I never saw him talk to any of my friends. I don't think he cared about it that much. He got over it, and I think it's because of you." Yuugi bit his lip and Anzu laughed softly, "Yuugi, why did you want to talk to me?"_

"_I…I also like Yami." Yuugi admitted._

_Anzu smiled, "I knew it, so what do you want from me? Go be with Yami already."_

"_You would approve of that?" Yuugi asked in astonishment._

_Anzu laughed, "Who am I to disapprove? Besides, it would be a crime for me to stop you guys anyway. I wouldn't stand in the way of true happiness…intentionally that is."_

_Yuugi grinned, "You know, Anzu? We could be great friends."_

_Anzu nodded, "We are great friends."_

[~]

"So now you and Anzu are friends? I have to say, I never saw that coming." Yami said after Yuugi finished his story.

"Anzu said some really helpful things to me, Yami." Yuugi said, "Now I came here to speak to you"

Yami sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes, "About what?"

Yuugi took a deep breath, "Yami Sennen, I like you."

Those simple words brought the most joy to Yami's heart. He gave the biggest and brightest grin he had ever grinned in his life. "I like you too, Yuugi. Would you go on a date with me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Yuugi nodded excitingly. Yami dramatically jumped over the counter and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Yuugi hugged back, happy to finally be in his arms. Then the moment came where Yami pulled in for a passionate kiss.

"YUCK!" They broke apart and looked over towards the counter. Grandpa stood there, a disgusted look on his face.

"….Mr Motou!" Yami said in shock, letting go of Yuugi.

"Hey grandpa…"

"That had to be the most overly-romantic scene I have EVER seen in my LIFE!" Grandpa gagged as he walked out from behind the counter. "First, you have some long and intimate talk and then you leap over the counter to bring him into a hug and a kiss! ICK! Come on, he didn't come back from the dead! A simple handshake would suffice!" he scolded Yami. Then he turned to Yuugi. "And YOU! Insisting on getting FREE ice cream? That's it, new rule! Yuugi Motou must NEVER EVER get FREE ICE CREAM at Kame Ice Cream Shop! OKAY?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah…yeah…"

"And another thing!" He said, "Yami, if you touch my grandson in any way that I wouldn't approve of, "He picked up an ice cream scooper, "Do not question me!"

"Yes, sir….."

"And another thing…" He dragged on, lecturing the newly formed couple. Yami smiled at Yuugi who smiled back as well. They had made it through the sour part and now it was time to enjoy the sweetness of newly formed love. "Now get the heck out of my shop…pretty please with a cherry on top?" Grandpa added with a mocking tone.

Yami frowned, "How did you-"

"Camera," Grandpa pointed to the camera right under the counter top, "It caught everything. What do you think I do in the backroom? Sleep? HA! I got a TV hooked up in there…you two are my newest favourite drama! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist and kissed the top of his head, "You do smell a bit like cherries."

"I know…" Yuugi grinned.

"HEY! What did I just say?" Grandpa shouted at them.

[THE END]

* * *

><p>There you guys have it the end of Cherry Love x) WOOHOOO!<p>

Special thanks to everyone who had read, alert, favourite and review this story xDDDD You guys rocks! ^^

Thanks to the following reviewers: yugixyamiyaoilover, BadBlackCatXV, Sezthekitty, sakura2112, wintercat.0501, Hiei Dragon Girl, EygptsBlackRose, YamiShadowcat22, Singingstar09, s2Teennovelist, BeautifulWeddingFlower, BettyBest2 and lastly darkelf777.


End file.
